song to say goodbye
by Angel infurnal
Summary: a song fic that has some link to my story secret he told part 2. but it does not reveal any details on future updates. Daisuke locked himself up and Yamato is on the other side of the door please enjoy


Disclaimer: I dont own any characters or this song or what so ever so stop bugging me! Also this is somewhat related to my other story 'secret he told' hope you will enjoy it!

Song: song to say goodbye

Artist: placebo

Anime: Digimon

Characters: Daisuke and Yamato

You are one of God's mistakes.  
You crying, tragic waste of skin.

"Get out" she yelled to me, I was crying, terrified of the once friendly eyes now burning mine. "please mother" I pleaded "please let me stay! Please don't hate me" I cried begging like a pathetic little dog. She hit me with a flat hand in my face and almost spit out "Get out, before father kills you". Horror filled my eyes with these words and I ran passed my crying older sister Jun, she was also horrified by my mothers words, how could anyone expect that she would hate me like that. That memory was now a week ago and my father did found me that night but didn't kill me.

I'm well aware of how it aches.  
And you still won't let me in.

"Daisuke!!" Yamato yelled. "open up I know you're there" his voice came from the other side of the locked door but I didn't answer. "Daisuke" he yelled again with a loud bang on the door but I didn't answer. It wasn't that I couldn't but simply because I didn't want to. I just wanted to be alone with my pain without anyone disturbing my haunted mind.

Now I'm breaking down your door,  
to try and save your swollen face

Bang! Yamato slammed against the door but the wood wouldn't even budge. "Daisuke!" he cried and slammed again his body to the door now even with more force but with the same effect. A moment of silence, then the sobs of Yamato came through the door, he never cried and I felt a little bit guilty for the pain I caused him now. But not enough to stand up and open the door.

Though I don't like you anymore  
you lying, trying waste of space.

And why should he? Yamato hurt him more then once and only because he couldn't keep his mouth shut! The memories came again and he saw Taichi telling everyone of the other digidestend that he was gay, he knew because Yamato told him. And he saw Yamato standing before his car by his school yelling his name, while he told him not to pick him up, not ever!

"Daisuke please I love you" Yamato pleaded between his sobs.

Before our innocence was lost  
you were always one of those  
blessed with lucky 7s,  
and the voice that made me cry.  
My oh my

'love' that word brought even more memories. He remembered the day that he felt attracted to Yamato for the first time, well it wasn't actually a day but a night. It was at a midnight concert of his band 'the Teenage wolves' the concert was great and Yamato looked even greater, with his sexy leather pants and ripped Tank top. Yamato didn't know but I couldn't keep my eyes of, of him.

You were mother nature's son.  
Someone to whom I could relate.

From that night on I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but how could I know it would ruin everything else? Why do I still love you?! I cry out in my mind. You ruined my whole life, you were my own personal apocalypse but I still love you. And worst of al I didn't only wanted to be with you I also wanted to be like you.

Your needle and your damage done,  
remains a sordid twist of fate,

A sudden pain in my stomach ripped me from my thoughts, looks like the drugs are finally working and I almost thought I didn't take enough. The pain was getting worse and the world seems to dance in front of my eyes. My stomach, turned upside down and I cant help but vomit. What's that? Some blood lays in my vomit "maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all" I say to myself. I try to crawl to the door but my body refused to move, and everything becomes darker, but before I pass out I see some light.

now I'm trying to wake you up,  
to pull you from the liquid sky

I open my eyes, visions still blurry but I could see my loved one, bend over me his arms surrounding me "my angel" I whisper softly and for a moment he smiles. "its going to be ok Daisuke, just relax" Yamato said confident enough that I almost believe him. I try to smile Back at him but everything fades again and darkness returned to my eyes but I still could hear Yamato say "God what have you done you stupid arse" but I didn't blame him.

Cause if I don't we'll both end up  
with just your song to say goodbye.

Deep inside the darkness I created I still hear Yamato's whispers. "please return to me Daisuke, Please I need you." I hear him say it but my mind tells me he doesn't need me, no one needs me. I sink deeper into the dark while I hear Yamato cry desperately "Don't be so selfish and come back, I cant live without out you! Please come back, and live with me forever!" suddenly my hearts a sore, 'he does need me!' My thoughts almost screamed inside my head. 'what have I done I must return'

My oh my. A song to say goodbye,  
A song to say goodbye,  
A song to say,  
Before our innocence was lost  
you were always one of those  
blessed with lucky 7's,  
and a voice that made me cry.

I open my eyes once more and see my love crying, "don't cry my love" I tell him. But he doesn't seem to hear me. "Yamato!" I try to yell but something is wrong with my voice, it sounds so faint and far away. I look at my hands and I can see right though them, I smile, and wrap my arms around him while he still holds my dead body. He shivers as I touch him and I whisper "I will never leave you my love"

a song to say goodbye…

"never"

a song to say goodbye…


End file.
